


Professor

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a new professor at the university and Professor Roche shows him around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonofblindness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofblindness/gifts).



> A/N 1: For moonofblindness who prompted Jensen/Sebastian.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Jensen is being shown the social sciences building by the head of the psychology department. Professor Roche is a legend. He is one of the reasons Jensen accepted the job at this university.

Once they’ve made it back to Jensen’s new and mostly empty office, Sebastian, as he’s asked to be called, tells him to come with any questions he has.

Jensen does.

“When are budget proposals due?”

“Do I have to make a presentation for this committee?”

“Where is this building at?”

“Would you like to have lunch with me?”

The last question is met with a laugh, followed by an enthusiastic ‘yes’.

Jensen smiles for the whole day after that.


End file.
